So, i adore you my Antifan!
by sweetheart648
Summary: Byun Baekhyun mengaku dirinya sebagai seorang Antifan dari aktor yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sangat membenci Park Chanyeol. Siaaaaal! Aku benci Park Chanyeol itu! Apa dia pikir dia akan berubah profesi menjadi pemain porno dalam drama itu? Apa hebatnya Yuan Shanshan? CHANBAEK Warn!YAOI DLDR RnR!


So, you married the Antifan

Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Support Cast : You can found

Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor

Length : Oneshot

Rate : M

Happy Reading!

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.-enter

Selesai membuka sebuah laman di laptopku, kurenggangkan kedua lenganku yang terasa pegal tiba-tiba saja aku menyeringai ketika kudapati satu komentar yang mulai terkirim. Aku bertepuk tangan seperti penjahat yang baru saja melakukan pembunuhan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul di layar laptop-ku beberapa orang mulai membalas komentarku.

Kulihat ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan jika aku ini gila, psikopat, dan nama-nama binatang semua diarahkan padaku. Akupun yang dalam keadaan suasana hati sedang panas langsung membalasnya dengan tak kalah kejam.

Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan cabai pedas level 69 dan berkualitas seperti Byun Baekhyun? No way! And get your way!

bstrdchnyl : Kenapa mereka mau saja memakai aktor payah seperti nya?

chanyeol_wife : bstrdchnyl Haters gonna be hate! Urusi saja urusanmu sialan! Kau hanya menyusahi dirimu dengan mencela orang sesempurna Channie! Pergi kau anjing liar huss huss!

marilakkuma : bstrdchnyl siapa yang kau sebut payah? Kau tidak lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan selalu mengganggu hidup orang lain, hah?

"Ha! Ha! Pergi saja kau ke neraka!" umpatku kasar.

Persetan dengan tingkahku yang seperti gadis labil. Sialan sekali mereka! Aku mengetik menekan-nekan keyboard dengan beringas sehingga jika saja tombol-tombol ini hidup maka mereka akan berteriak kesakitan. Salah siapa dengan seenak jidat mengatakan jika aku ini anjing liar?

Mereka saja kalah cantik dariku -eh?

Tapi, apa kalian penasaran dengan yang aku lakukan saat ini?

Baiklah...

Aku akan bertanya, kalian mengenal seorang aktor terkenal yang bernama Park Chanyeol?

Yap! Dia yang menjadi permasalahan disini.

Dalam sebuah laman yang berisikan berita tentang selesainya drama baru Park Chanyeol yang berjudul 'So i married' atau apalah itu, aku memulai sambutan hangat untuknya dengan kata-kata hujatan pada kolom komentar yang terdapat di sana.

Ini kegiatan yang cukup menguras emosi tapi entah mengapa aku suka sekali mengulanginya seakan kecanduan.

Membuat sebuah 'Fanwar' dengan sebagian penggemar Park Bastard Chanyeol. Itu adalah tugas utamaku sebagai Antifan dari Park Chanyeol.

Haha.

Hei! Coba kalian pikir! Apa yang ribuan wanita itu kagumi dari seorang pria payah sepertinya? Kenapa banyak wanita yang rela membuka baju mereka untuk pria jelek seperti Park Chanyeol? Dan apa-apaan telinga lebar seperti alien itu? Pria berdarah dingin yang selalu memamerkan kharismanya pada gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Ugh! Aku sangat membenci pria kelebihan kalsium itu!

. . !

Yang ku ketahui adalah Park Chanyeol kedapatan melakukan beberapa adegan ciuman sampai adegan ranjang dalam drama itu. Itu semua adalah sebuah alasan bagus untuk lebih menghujatnya agar dia merasa tertekan lalu berjalan menuju atap gedung menyesali hidupnya. Aku pikir dia telah pindah profesi menjadi pemain film porno! Haha!

Dan sekarang fotonya terpampang di depan wajahku, aku hanya mendengus. "Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau kira senyumanmu itu menawan? Justru itu sangat mengganggu! Oh dimana westafel?! Rasanya aku mual!" Umpatku yang mulai meraung-meraung.

Selagi menjadi Antifan dari Park Chanyeol yang mengagung-agungkan bahwa dirinya sangat membeci Park Chanyeol. Aku akan memulai aksi gilaku besok siang. Kita lihat saja nanti, Park Chanyeol terlampau hebat membuatku bisa membencinya sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya siang ini. Ketika berjalan menuju gedung agensiku, perjalananku sedikit terhambat akibat banyaknya fans yang menghalangi jalan masuk. Aku melihatnya dengan kengerian seakan mereka adalah segerombolan semut yang memperebutkan gula. Hi!

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyuman andalanku dan balik menyapa fans selagi menunggu manager hyung di depan pintu. Aku sangat menjaga image-ku dan tidak ingin dicap pria kasar karna tidak membalas sapaan mereka.

Semua wanita itu sensitif tapi pacarku jauh lebih sensitif -bila kusentuh.

Hahaha.

"YAK! KAMI ADALAH PEMBENCI PARK CHANYEOL! AWAS KALIAN MINGGIR!"

Tunggu.

Seketika aku berbalik dan mataku membulat untuk sesaat. What? A-apa yang baru saja aku lihat?

"MENGAPA DRAMA PAYAH ITU HARUS TAYANG? TV-KU RUSAK SETIAP KALI WAJAHNYA MUNCUL!" Teriak seorang namja kecil disana.

"DIA ADALAH PRIA TERBODOH DAN... UHUK... UHUK..."

Aku lihat namja kecil itu terbatuk karena lehernya dicekik oleh seorang wanita di belakangnya, dan aku melihat beberapa wanita lain berusaha melindungi namja kecil itu. Mereka yang terlihat ribut dengan para fans-ku berteriak seperti para buruh yang sedang berdemo. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka Haters Park Chanyeol.

Kau tahu? Jika di dunia ini ada yang menyukaimu, tentu saja pasti ada yang tidak menyukaimu. Apalagi seorang publik figur sepertiku. Dan faktanya, aku memiliki cukup banyak Antifans.

Tapi sekarang masalahku bukan itu, lagipula aku telah terbiasa mendapati Antifans yang sering membuat masalah seperti sekarang ini. Justru sekarang yang mencuri seluruh perhatianku adalah seorang namja kecil yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kumpulan wanita-wanita di belakang tubuhnya.

Namja mungil itu terlihat membawa plang besar berisikan fotoku dan itu telah dirombak sedemikian rupa oleh banyak coretan. Jika kulihat, fotoku diberi gambar tanduk setan tepat di atas kepala dan jangan lupa garis berbentuk tulang ikan tanpa kepala (seperti codet) di pipi kananku. Tapi hei, Aku cukup tampan disana dengan setelah jas dan sebuah smirk andalanku.

"KAU KIRA BERADEGAN SEPERTI ITU BAGUS?! KEREN?! KAU INGIN MENJADI PEMAIN PORNO, HAH?! JAWAB AKU KEPARAT!" Sekarang lengkingannya lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

Aku tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Namja mungil Itu berteriak lagi sambil menggoyangkan plang-nya lalu diangguki oleh wanita gemuk disebelahnya, kulihat hanya dia sendiri laki-laki disana. Wow! Untuk tambahan, tubuhnya terlihat lebih mungil dan cenderung seksi dari wanita-wanita disana -eh apa yang barusan aku katakan?

Aku menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan memuja. Bagaimana tangannya yang mungil terkepal, mantel hijau muda panjang yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam. Wajah manis dan cantiknya, juga mata yang indah namun bibir tipis pink sensualnya jauh lebih indah.

"KAMI MEMBENCI PARK CHANYEOL, YONGWONI! YONGWONI!"

Kuabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan itu dengan masih memerhatikannya, dia dan gerombolannya mulai mundur ketika beberapa petugas yang mulai menengahi mereka.

Dan ketika mata kami bertemu, dia menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh akan kebencian lalu mengarahkan jari tengahnya kepadaku. Mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi dan bergumam seperti 'Aku membencimu'

Lihat? Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?

.

.

.

Sialaaaaaan!

Aku melempar plang bergambar Park Chanyeol dengan segenap hati. Membuat teman-temanku bersorak dan menginjak-nginjak plang itu dengan bersemangat. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Park Chanyeol di bawah kaki mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di cafe bersama teman-teman satu club ku. Kalian pasti tahu club apa yang kumaksud, bukan? Aku resmi menjadi anggota club Chanters (Chanyeol Haters) sejak 3 hari yang lalu, itu masih tergolong baru namun entah mengapa aku diperintah mengambil garis depan saat berdemo barusan. Mungkin karna aku satu-satunya lelaki di sini.

Oh Iya! Aku melihat Park Chanyeol menatapku tadi dan aku sudah berbuat tak layak padanya. Jujur saja itu membuatku puas. Tapi rasanya kurang lengkap, aku belum melihat wajah tertekannya. Ergh!

"Woah, tadi itu hebat sekali Byun! Park sialan itu terus melihat kearahmu. Memang sebaiknya kau saja yang memimpin kami!"

Wanita di sebelahku menyahut, sementara aku menggeleng sungkan. Mereka tidak memedulikanku lagi dan sibuk bergosip mengenai urusan wanita. Aku tidak mau ikut campur.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan disini aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku sudah merindukan kasur dan boneka besar Rilakkuma -lupakan.

Ketika merebahkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Setelah kulihat ternyata Luhan Hyung. Ah, tidak tahukah jika aku lelah sekali?

Ah ya, ku kenalkan, Xi Luhan, hyungku, sekaligus sahabatku. Pekerjaanya adalah seorang Editor di satu perusahaan. Pacarnya bernama Oh Sehun.

'Baek-ah, kau tahu lokasi gedung baru MS Entertaiment, kan?' Ucapnya disebrang sana.

"Ne, wae?" Balasku sekenanya.

'Aku ingin kau memberikan map yang kuletakan di atas sofa milikmu pada pria yang bernama Kim Jongdae, dan dia bekerja di agensi itu. Katakan padanya aku akan datang hari rabu kemudia. Aku sangat terburu-buru saat ini.'

A-apa?

Aku mendengus. "Luhan hyung, kurasa kau sudah gila kalau menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan map ke agensi Itu. Sehun bisa melakukannya! Jangan suruh aku!"

Sontak aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga, Luhan hyung berteriak seperti wanita yang sedang pms.

'Lagi pula apa susahnya menggunakan kakimu untuk berjalan ke agensi yang terletak 300 meter dari tempatmu! Setidaknya bergunalah untuk temanmu saat dia sedang kesusahan!'

Hoh! Apalagi kesialanku sekarang? Aku paling tidak bisa melawan Luhan hyung. Aku mengambil dan menatap map di tanganku.

Yoss! Map ini harus ku berikan pada seorang manager yang bernama Kim Jongdae, dan aku baru ingat jika dia itu adalah manager dari seorang aktor yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

KUTEKANKAN! PARK CHANYEOL!

Ya-ya, walaupun hanya bertemu managernya, kemungkinan besar Park Chanyeol ada disana, kan? Dan itu berarti aku harus melihat wajahnya lagi! HOOOH! DOUBLE SHIT! ARGH!

'Byun-ah, Aku janji jika aku akan membantumu membuat skripsi, tiga hari dan Itu langsung tuntas!

Oh! Luhan hyung, i adore you!

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca mendramatisir keadaan, aku berkata dengan lemah dan lembut melalui ponselku.

"Ku tunggu di rumahku sabtu depan."

'Sialan kau!'

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

YAHOO! AKU AKAN SEGERA LULUS WISUDA KAWAN-KAWAN!

Sebenci-bencinya aku pada Park Chanyeol, aku masih peduli terhadap masa depanku. Sudah cukup aku selalu dikerjai oleh dosen botak itu!

Dan kawan-kawan, sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap. Aku hanya berkeperluan pada pria yang bernama Kim Jongdae. Cukup memberikan map ini dan menghindari Park Chanyeol sebisa mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku sekaligus bersandar pada sofa panjang. Lelah sekali...

Press conference keparat! Aku melempar setangkai bunga dan bandana micky mouse kesembarang arah. Aku cukup muak untuk memamerkan kemesraan dengan lawan mainku itu.

Wanita itu bertingkah seolah kami mempunyai hubungan dan pada akhirnya membuat paparazi semakin menggila untuk memburu kami kapan saja. Dia memanfaatkan suasana agar bisa mencicipi sedikit keuntungan dariku.

Jongdae Hyung duduk di sampingku. "Drama-mu sukses besar, kau tahu? Sekarang kau bebas dari jadwal selama lima hari."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bebas jadwal katanya? Hoo! Apa tua bangka itu telah lelah padaku? Hm, baguslah.

Kudengar Jongdae Hyung mendengus lalu ia memasukan kunci mobil kedalam saju bajuku. Tapi aku malah mengeluarkannya.

"Apa? Kenapa dengan kunci ini?"

"Mobil kuserahkan padamu. Malam ini aku akan menemui Minseok dan tidur di rumahnya, aku merindukan kekasihku itu."

"Hm."

Aku mengacuhkannya, karena mood-ku sedang buruk saat ini. Tiba-Tiba saja Jongdae Hyung mendekat dan berbisik di telingaku.

Mataku membulat saat mendengar apa yang aku dengar. Oh holly shit!

Aku mengambil tangan kanannya dan menjabatnya sebari tersenyum cerah. "Jongdae Hyung, kau mendapat kenaikan gaji sebesar dua kali lipat. Selamat untuk mu."

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Saat di perjalanan aku melihat sebuah papan promosi drama Park Chanyeol dimana-mana, dan kulihat juga wanita yang berpose disebelah Park Chanyeol yang kuketahui bernama Yuan Shan Shan -wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama itu.

Aku mendekati papan itu dan kutendang wajahnya yang seakan sedang mengejek ke arahku.

"Kau pikir kau serasi dengan Chanyeol? Ya! Sangat serasi!" Umpatku.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai dan memasuki gedung yang terasa dingin namun segar. Aku menuju meja resepsionis.

"Apa Jongdae berada di tempat?" Tanyaku.

Wanita dihadapanku mengangguk. "Apa sebelumnya anda telah membuat janji?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku atas nama Editor Xi."

"Ah, Editor Xi, anda telah ditunggu oleh di ruangannya tepat di lantai lima sebelah kanan."

Baiklah, aku segera menuju ruangan yang dikatakan wanita tadi. Ketika akan mengetuk pintu entah kenapa jantungku berdebar, apakah Park Chanyeol berada di dalam? Astaga, rasanya kakiku lemas.

Sialaaaan kau Park! Kenapa juga aku harus takut seperti ini?

Dengan keberanian penuh aku...

Tok! Tok!

Cepat sekali! Seseorang membukakan pintu. Seorang pria berpakaian kasual tersenyum kearahku. "Mencari siapa?"

Aku berdeham. "Apa anda Kim Jongdae?"

Dia mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah map di tanganku. "Kau pasti suruhan Editor Xi, masuklah."

Aku menuruti perintahnya, jika dilihat dia lumayan muda untuk menjadi seorang manager. Wajahnya terlihat teduh, tidak terlihat mendung seperti wajah Park Chanyeol. Dia menyuruhku duduk sementara dia duduk disebrangku.

Mataku menelusuri ruangan ini yang persis seperti apartement. Terdapat ruang tamu, beberapa kamar, dapur. Semuanya tersusun dengan elegant.

Rasa mualku muncul ketika melihat foto besar Park Chanyeol yang terpapang di dinding, aku menatap itu seakan ia adalah bakteri. Untuk tidak berlama-lama aku menyerahkan map pada Kim Jongdae.

"Editor Xi mengatakan jika semuanya telah diatur dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia akan datang kesini hari rabu besok."

Kim Jongdae mengangguk dan lama menatapku. "Kau manis, persis perkiraanku."

A-apa katanya? Apa dia baru saja menggodaku?

Mulutku tergagap, tanganku berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajahnya yang kotak Itu. "Baiklah, kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku permisi."

"Kau akan tetap disini untuk beberapa waktu. Dan kau akan keluar setelah urusan kalian benar-benar selesai."

Apa maksudnya?

Kulihat secepat kilat dia berlari menuju pintu dan menutupnya dari luar dan... Sungguh, aku mendengar suara seperti pintu yang terkunci!

Buru-buru aku menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya berkali-kali, persis perkiraanku bahwa aku terkunci di ruangan ini.

Aku berjongkok dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana sekarang?

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku tipikal orang yang mudah sekali panik. Aku berteriak kemudian terisak bagai anak 5 tahun. Tak lama aku mendengar suara seperti pintu terbuka.

Disana, terdapat sosok seorang pria hanya dengan handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya, ia terlihat sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Kuakui dia terlihat jantan dengan perutnya yang sixpack dan otot bisepnya yang keras.

A-apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun!

Aku menghela nafas lelah, aku tahu saat ini Park Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Kau kah Itu?" Tebaknya

Rasanya tubuhku terhempas masuk terjun kedalam jurang, kakiku lemas, wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku menggila ketika mendengar suaranya dengan seperti ini.

Nasib siaaaaal! Oh astaga, seandainya aku bisa membuat lubang yang bisa kutembus untuk keluar dari ruangan ini aku akan melakukannya sekarang! Demi tuhan, aku tidak siap bertemu pria ini. Rasanya pikiranku melayang ke detik dimana aku mulai berusaha membencinya untuk mengenyahkan rasa kecewaku padanya.

Kamu masih bertatapan dalam kehampaan dan rasa penuh dengan keterkejutan.

.

.

.

Aku tiada henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dengan lucunya ia tetap berjongkok di depan pintu dan menatapku dengan tatapan khas anak-anaknya, seperti tatapan anak anjing yang terdampar minta dikasihani.

Oh sayangku.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikannya selama 14 hari? Rasa rinduku membuncah saat melihatnya sedekat ini denganku. Dengan tak sabar aku menghampirinya tapi ia malah tersentak mundur.

"Baekhyun? Sayang?"

"Menjauh dariku! Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku sayang?" Ucapnya.

Aku tertawa. Dia ini lucu sekali sih. Aku tidak menuruti Baekhyun dan malah semakin mendekat, dia mewanti-wanti langkahku seakan aku ini adalah pria yang berniat untuk memperkosanya.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ku bilang menjauh! Buka pintu ini dan aku akan segera pergi." Pekiknya.

Aku tersenyum sendu, apa dia tengah berusaha untuk menghidariku lagi dengan sekuat tenaga?

Aku berdeham sedikit dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada, menatap anak anjing dihadapanku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau bilang aku harus membuka pintu bukan? Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Dia terlihat terkejut dan menunduk, bibirnya maju berapa senti seakan mengundangku untuk menghisapnya.

Baekhyun adalah tipikal yang kadang-kadang berucap lain di hati lain di mulut. Baekhyun mungkin menginginkan sebuah drama denganku saat ini. Aku paham dengan sangat!

Saat kubersimpuh dihadapannya, aku dapat mencium aroma wangi strawberry yang segar. Sungguh nikmat dan menggoda, membuatku ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

"Chanyeol..." lirih anak anjingku yang seakan mengundang.

Tak dapat kubendung lagi akhirnya aku malah membopong tubuhnya dan membawa ke kamar. Kurasakan dia memberontak keras.

"YAK! PARK SIALAN! TURUNKAN AKU! HEYY!" Dia berteriak seakan sedang kuperkosa, atau lebih baik aku perkosa saja Ya?

Buk!

Dia terkapar di ranjangku, bukan kah aku yang menggendongnya? Tapi kenapa nafasnya yang terengah ya? Jinjja, dia terlihat seksi sekarang.

Aku kembali mengingat jika aku memiliki urusan yang belum kuselesaikan dengan Baekhyun.

Aku mendekat menindih tubuh kecilnya sampai mata kami beradu satu sama lain. Kuabaikan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadaku karna rasa membutuhkan Baekhyun membuncah. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam lalu menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Baekhyun Park, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, hm?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti Park Chanyeol. Satu hari dia bertingkah layaknya seorang arogan sehari kemudian dia bertingkah layaknya pria hangat.

Saat ini aku menahan dadanya agar tidak semakin menekan dadaku. Tubuhnya basah dan panas, aku menelan ludahku sebari menatap matanya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena aku membencimu." Jawabku ketus.

Dapat kulihat rahangnya mengeras. Dia sedang berusaha meredamkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendengus dan berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan air mataku.

"Dua minggu kau menghilang, tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali dan setiap harinya aku harus membaca berita yang sialnya membuat hatiku sakit. Terlalu senang dengan wanita Itu hingga melupakanku Park?"

Sekuat tenaga aku berontak. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga. Dan kurasakan kedua tanganku terkunci di masing-masing sisi kepalaku. Chanyeol menggeleng menatapku dengan putus asa dan entah kenapa itu membuat hatiku terasa teriris.

"Kukira kau tahu yang terjadi dan membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk tidak bertemu denganku dulu. Aku mencoba untuk memahamimu. Tapi apa yang malah terjadi? Aku ingin mencoba menjelaskan, namun kau terus menghindar. Kenapa justru kau yang tidak mau mendengarkanku dulu, sayang?"

Rasa kesalku padanya sudah terasa dipuncak. Aku menatapnya nyalang dan dengan berani aku mengunggkapkan isi hatiku. Yah, dia berhak tahu!

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bermain dalam drama, namun kau juga harus pintar memilih sebuah drama untukmu. Melihat kau menciumnya, membuka baju dihadapannya, satu ranjang dengannya! Itu membuatku gila sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Kau membuatku bertingkah terlalu jauh. A-aku...hiks."

Sial, yang terjadi maka terjadilah. Aku tetap terisak walaupun Chanyeol berusaha menghapus air mataku berkali-kali.

"Semua adalah kesalahanku. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lirih.

Selalu seperti ini, dia membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang mengalah seakan aku ini egois. Aku menepis lengannya dan mencoba menatap mutiara hitamnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi. Mari kita akhiri ini dan kau bisa lebih fokus pada karirmu."

"HENTIKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak lalu menabrakan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipisku, dia mengecup beberapa kali dan melumatnya dengan beringas.

Tanpa peduli nafasku masih tersendat karna tangisan dia terus memakan bibirku seakan kelaparan karenanya, dia terus menggeram nikmat saat aku mulai membalas lembut perlakuannya. Bibir kami saling menghisap satu sama lain, tangannya memegang kedua pipiku seakan memaksaku untuk tetap bisa dia ciumi sepuasnya. Sementara aku hanya dapat memeluk lehernya.

Astaga, aku sangat sangat merindukan pria ini. Chanyeol... apa ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir kita?

Ya, satu rahasia akan aku ungkapkan sekarang.

Sebenarnya aku adalah kekasih dari pria yang sedang mencumbu bibirku saat ini. Pria yang telah mengikatku dua tahun ini, dan sekarang membuatku bertingkah gila sampai menjadi antifan dari pacarku sendiri, hanya dengan alasan atas kecemburuanku.

Chanyeol melepasnya, terlihat benang saliva memanjang diantara kami dan dia menghisap benang itu seperti mie. Aigooo!

Dengan nafas yang terengah dia berucap. "Harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau mendengarku! Dan jangan bertingkah seakan aku dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Aku tersentak, apa-apaan dia? Setelah dengan puas menyakiti hatiku, masih berani dia mengucapkan kata-kata egois seperti itu? Aku tak habis pikir.

Namun nyatanya diriku sendiri terlalu lemah menghadapi Chanyeol, pria yang aku cintai. "Chanyeol-ah... aku..."

Dia menghentikan ucapanku dengan mengecup lagi bibirku yang merekah. "Baekhyun, kau tahu jika kekasihmu ini adalah seorang yang memiliki rasa cemburu yang tinggi? Tiga minggu yang lalu aku melihatmu jalan bersama Kai dan itu membuatku marah, kau tahu? Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa menjadi kekasih yang tidak berguna karena tak bisa menghampirimu dan membawamu pergi dari bajingan itu.

Dan saat itu sebuah tawaran drama datang memhampiriku dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku menerimanya, aku pikir aku bisa membalasmu tapi yang kulakukan hanya membuat kesalahpahaman diantara kita semakin memanjang. Dan parahnya menyakitimu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, sayang, Maafkan aku."

Cukup sudah! Aku mendorongnya membuat kami bertukar posisi, aku duduk di pinggangnya. Aku terisak keras, aku merasakan hatiku mencelos, membuatku memukul-mukul dadanya yang telanjang.

"Kenapa harus dengan drama itu? Kau bisa saja mendatangi apartement-ku dan langsung meniduriku tanpa ampun. K-kau bodoh sekali! Sial!"

Kulihat dia langsung bangkit dan memelukku. Aku semakin terisak dalam dadanya. Pacarku ini memang sangat bodoh, hiks.

.

.

.

Salah satu kelemahanku adalah melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Dan yang kusesali lagi adalah dia menangis karenaku. Dia juga tersiksa karenaku, dan aku menyadari bahwa selama ini aku menyakitinya secara tidak langsung. Tuhan, tolong hukum aku sekarang juga.

Dipangkuanku dia masih terisak lirih, dia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Oh, betapa aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku mengangkat dagunya dan melumat bibir manisnya lagi. Terus dan terus diiringi dengan gairah yang mulai meluap seakan sudah lama tak kucicipi telaga madu ini.

Cpk!

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Kai hanya meminta bantuanku untuk memberi kejutan pada pacarnya! Kau sangat berniat membalasku, kau keterlaluan! Aku kesal padamu!"

"Aku tahu sayang, aku tahu."

Dia hanya cemberut, aku tahu dia sudah memaafkanku. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Hentikan bodoooooh!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Satu keputusan telah kuambil. Setelah ini aku akan memperjuangkan Baekhyun, apapun caranya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk hidupku. Baekhyun sudah menjadi rumah bagiku untuk pulang. Dia satu-satunya milikku yang berharga.

.

.

.

"Apa sekarang aku benar-benar dimaafkan?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk bahunya dengan erat. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sih. Kami sama-sama egois sebelumnya. Aku juga salah karena tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Kudengar dia terkekeh dan kurasakan tangan besarnya mengelus punggungku dari dalam kaus. Aku melemas dan mendesah lirih.

"Sensitif sekali." Nafasnya mulai menggelitik telingaku.

Gairahku mulai menguap dan kurasa dia pun begitu, malah melebihiku. Dengan jalangnya aku menyikap handuknya dan menggesekan sesuatu di bawah situ dengan pantatku yang sintal. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Chanyeol merobek kausku dan setelah itu langsung menciumi leherku dengan panasnya

Park Bastard Chanyeol! Oh!

Chanyeol menindihku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leherku, aku mendongkak lalu dia menghisap-hisap leherku dengan gusar. Kejantanan Chanyeol menggesek paha mulusku sesekali dan itu geli sekali. Aku bersumpah.

Aku hanya bisa tersipu. Tersenyum pada hubungan kami yang membaik pada akhirnya. Walaupun berujung pada sebuah seks panas.

Dia menatapku penuh cinta. Wajah tampannya kuelus lembut, Chanyeol terlihat jantan dan perkasa di atasku dengan kejantanan yang menegang. Aku berlaku seperti betina cantik yang siap digagahi untuk dijadikan pejantan Chanyeol sebagai mate. Hihi.

Jari telunjuknya menelusuri rahangku. Mengecup adam apple ku dan menghisapnya. Aku memegang kejantanan Chanyeol dan mengelus kepala penisnya.

"Sshh..." ia mendesis tepat di telingaku.

"Ah...Chanyeol..." nafasnya panas seakan membakar telingaku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dia mencium bibirku dengan gairah.

Aku menggodanya dengan melingkarkan kakiku dipinggangnya dengan ketat. "Seberapa banyak?"

"Baby, aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai membuat persediaan tissue milikku cepat habis." Ujarnya.

Haish! Perusak suasana. Aku memukul kepalanya dan dalam diam sebenarnya aku tersipu cantik.

"YAAK! KAU JOROK SEKALI EW!"

Chanyeol mengabaikanku dan malah mengecupi dadaku yang seksi, tangan besarnya membuka seluruh celanaku dan memegang masing-masing paha kecilku..

"Sekarang saatnya aku meminta jatahku. Dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi menjelang." Dia benar-benar ahjussi mesum!

Aku menggeliat seperti cacing. "Emh, Sialan kau Park, emh."

Dia hanya tertawa dan menggesek-gesekan penis perkasanya pada lubang rapatku. Aku mendesis keenakan. Entah mengapa setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bercinta dengannya, percintaan kami ini terasa berlangsung agak lama hanya untuk foreplay.

Chanyeol memegang jemariku dan menciumnya satu persatu. Oh... aku merasa sangat dicintai sekarang.

"Ayo menikah, aku akan menikahimu di belanda."

Sungguh, tak pernah aku lihat Chanyeol seserius ini. Aku merasa terharu saat ini.

Tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya menatapnya datar (Padahal aku tersipu setengah mati!) "Kau pikir aku mau?

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak mau! Aku membencimu."

"Terima kasih telah menerima lamaranku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

"YAAAAAA-mph..."

Chanyeol mencium bibirku dengan lembut saat ini. Berusaha menghisap dan menelan seluruh telagaku, sementara tangannya memutari dadaku yang sedikit berisi. Memainkan kedua titikku yang membesar.

"Kau haus bukan, Park? Sini menyusu padaku...Oh! Mmh begitu, Chanyeol..."

"Shit!"

.

Ya, begitulah pada akhirnya. Aku adalah seorang Antifan yang pada akhirnya dinikahi oleh publik figur yang paling kubenci. Park Chanyeol.

Benci dalam artian aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya.

Hahaha.

END

Want another Chanbaek Stories? Just Give me a review for this Story first! Then i'll Give it.


End file.
